


Превзойди меня, Сэмми

by Azune_Wakana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azune_Wakana/pseuds/Azune_Wakana
Summary: * - Чашка Джо («Cup of Joe») - чашка кофе на армейском сленге.** - Кларисса Старлинг из “Молчания ягнят”, курсантка академии ФБР, направленная в целях расследования к Ганнибалу Лектору, который согласился помогать Клариссе лишь в том случае, если она откроет ему подробности своей жизни.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Supersize Me, Sammy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187313) by [awabubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awabubbles/pseuds/awabubbles). 



Когда вы находитесь так близко друг к другу, то буквально наступаете друг другу на пятки: в одном мотельном номере, в одной машине, в одной забегаловке, продирая глаза после сна и ковыряясь в слегка подгоревшей яичнице, думая, что это забавно, потому что солнце еще даже не встало. Вы постоянно сталкиваетесь плечами и касаетесь друг друга ногами. Из-за недосыпа вы без задней мысли надеваете чужое белье, не сразу осознавая, что оно не того размера или цвета, чтобы только потом кинуть его в брата. Он будет закатывать глаза, но вы оба делали так и раньше. Нет ничего, что вы друг у друга не видели. Не то, чтобы вы специально разглядывали. Никаких границ за исключением «не входи, если на ручке висит носок» и «никаких буррито с бобами зимой», потому что в длительных поездках нельзя открыть окна в машине, так как вы оба промерзнете до костей.

Но и эти границы вы пересекали не раз.

Так что когда однажды Сэм разозлился из-за своей сумки, Дин очень удивился. Они торопились, получив срочный звонок от друга, так что надо было быстрее шевелить задницами. Пока Сэм выносил мусор, (этот мелкий ханжа настоял на том, чтобы выполнить за горничную ее работу), Дин побросал их пожитки в машину. Он проверил свой телефон; если они поторопятся, то успеют доехать до заката. Сэм вернулся в комнату спустя пять минут, вытирая испачканные маслом от китайской лапши руки о поношенные джинсы. На мгновение показалось, что он в панике.

— Где моя сумка?

Вопрос был глупым, так что Дин решил под стать ему прикинуться дурачком:  


— Что?

— Моя сумка. Дин, где? — Сэм огляделся вокруг в поисках, как и обычно. Но когда он не обнаружил искомое, то начал тревожно метаться по комнате.

— Твоя дамская сумочка? Не знаю, Сэмми, может, ты сложил ее вместе со своей косметичкой и туфлями? — Дин не имел ни малейшего понятия, что он сейчас наблюдал, но это было забавно.

Сэм не засмеялся. Он начал заглядывать под кровати, откидывая покрывала. Дин подумал, что это довольно странная реакция для того, кто не обновлял свой гардероб с колледжа и таскал с собой в сумке лишь парочку грязных трусов. Там даже ноутбука не было — придурковатый братец носил его в отдельной сумке. Но что-то Сэма взбесило.

— Эй, Эйнштейн, я уже все собрал. Когда закончишь тут обыск, то сдай ключи, лады? — все-таки смягчился Дин, потому что им действительно надо было поторопиться.

Сэм прекратил свою дурацкую игру в прятки, выронив полотенца, которые нашел под кроватью. Он бросил на Дина убийственный взгляд, поджав губы и состроив самое сучное выражение лица, и тяжелыми шагами вышел из комнаты. Дин подумал, что это конец, чего бы там это не было.

— Больше не трогай мои вещи, — различил сквозь рычание двигателя голос своего брата Дин, когда тот уместился на пассажирском сиденье.

— Что? — рассмеялся тот, думая, что он ослышался.

— Что слышал, — огрызнулся Сэм. — Не делай так больше.

Это шутка или вызов?

— Вот так? — Дин хлопнул младшего брата по куртке тыльной стороной ладони. — Или так?

Он откинулся назад и потянул сумку Сэма с заднего сиденья. Достаточно сильно, чтобы та упала на пол, но ведь брат не носил там стеклянные тапочки, ведь так?

— Чувак! — возмутился Сэм, толкая Дина обратно на переднее сиденье.

Тот снова засмеялся, но на этот раз чтобы скрыть свое раздражение. Они с Сэмом были практически неразделимы, так почему сейчас младший начал чертить границы?

Сэм забрал сумку и поставил ее к себе на колени, вцепившись в нее клещом. У него было такое выражение лица, что Дину было сложно его прочесть и это ему не очень нравилось.

— Это Джесс, — тихо сказал Сэм, и Дин почувствовал себя так, будто его облили ледяной водой. — У меня осталось кое-что от нее. Ожерелье. Я, эм… Ну, знаешь, не хочу…

— Да, — прервал его Дин. Он понял, Сэму не надо было продолжать. Сэм. Джесс. Это что-то типа глубокой связи с милой девушкой, когда твои скитания наконец-то прекращаются. Пусть Сэм живет мечтой, хоть та и длилась недолго.

Они уже выехали с парковки старого мотеля и направлялись по шоссе, когда мысли Дина зациклились, а потом и вовсе зашли в тупик. В нежных воспоминаниях брата он со своей глупой настойчивостью был, как слон в посудной лавке. Ему и правда надо научиться вовремя отвалить. Может быть он так бы и сделал, если бы Сэм сам все не испортил.

Они покончили с делом через три дня. Верите или нет, но это был полтергейст на фабрике по производству резиновых куриц.

— Ну, в конце концов, никто не помер от смеха, — провозгласил Дин под конец дня, и Сэм не смог сдержать улыбки, что заставило старшего чувствовать себя на миллион баксов. Лучшая в мире охота.

Конечно же хорошее настроение Сэма не могло длиться вечно. Они ехали по ухабистой дороге в Филадельфии, и он морщился на выбоинах, будто каждая поддавала ему под зад. Дин мог только придумывать дикие предположения, о чем тот думал.

— Эм… Ты подарил его ей? — предпринял попытку Дин. Он решил для себя, что будет хорошим старшим братом, понимающим и все такое, но ему было любопытно. — Ну, на годовщину, там, или еще куда.

— Что? — Сэм вскинулся на своем сиденье и посмотрел на него, как будто забыл, что брат все еще здесь.

— Ожерелье, — подсказал Дин, но все без толку. Сэм недовольно хмурился, и это говорило о том, что он не понимает, о чем толкует брат. Дин даже немножко прифигел. — Ожерелье Джесс.

Выражение лица Сэма стало совсем отсутствующим. Всего лишь секундное колебание, но Дин слишком хорошо знал это выражение. Такое лицо бывало у отцов и детей, и одиноких белых женщин, когда он допрашивал их, делая вид, будто всегда этим занимался. Он знал это выражение, потому что оно означало, что он на правильном пути. Это лицо лжеца. Лицо того, кто пытается вспомнить собственное вранье. В животе Дина что-то перевернулось, ведь сейчас это выражение было у его младшего брата, который сидел в машине, ставшей им домом на протяжении всей их жизни.

— А, да. Точнее, нет, — замялся Сэм. — Это… Оно было у нее раньше.

— Не похоже, что ты уверен в этом. — Тут попахивает чем-то нечистым.

— Я уверен, — с нажимом сказал Сэм и выпрямился на своем сиденье.

Еще пять миль по Мидвестерну в молчании.

— Тогда откуда оно у нее? — наконец-то нарушил тишину Дин.

— От матери. — В этот раз Сэм подготовился.

— Хах, — хмыкнул Дин.

Сэм медленно развернулся к нему, сузив глаза, будто бросал брату вызов.

— Не, мне просто любопытно, — продолжил Дин. — Она дала тебе, так сказать, семейную драгоценность своей матери (я уверен, Сэм, очень сексуальной женщины), и ты, что, просто захватил его с собой в тот день, когда она горела, пришпиленная к потолку? Так?

— Чувак! — только и мог воскликнуть Сэм.

Дин мог чувствовать отвращение, волнами исходящее от Сэма, что означало, что он вел себя, как мудак. Но что-то тут было нечисто, раз брат ему лгал о чем-то подобном. Дин чувствовал, что он не ошибся, даже если не мог это доказать. Но если он будет давить на Сэма, то тот пойдет на попятную, неважно, как сильно будет стараться Дин. Так что он успокоился и просто вел машину, но вопрос «Что же на самом деле в той сумке?» крутился в его голове на протяжении миль.

Этот вопрос начал сводить его с ума. С чего это вдруг Сэм начал беспокоиться о приватности? Он запирал дверь в ванную, настаивал на том, чтобы поесть в одиночестве, и никогда, никогда не выпускал из поля зрения свою сумку. И Дин это знал, потому что тоже следил за ней. Присутствие этой сумки в комнате ощущалось так сильно, будто это был огромный, жирный хренов слон. Конечно, Дин делал вид, что ему нет до этого дела, как, собственно, и Сэм. Но целый месяц мысли старшего занимал единственный вопрос: «Что же может быть в этой сумке?»

И вот наконец-то он смог уловить момент. Дин думал, что брата невозможно оторвать от этой хреновой сумки, но Сэм, напившись, забыл забрать ее с заднего сиденья.

Это была его вина. У них с Сэмом было соревнование, и Дин сжульничал. Ему не впервой играть нечестно в «Спорим, я выпью больше водки, чем ты?», так что это и правда была вина Сэма, раз он каждый раз ступал на одни и те же грабли.

Дин все же дотащил брата до мотельного номера. Сэм кулем упал на чужую кровать, но даже в таком состоянии принялся шарить под матрасом в поисках своей драгоценной сумки, с которой не расставался на протяжении трех охот. Дин сунул ему в руку подушку, и Сэм успокоился. Брат уснул быстро, зажав подушку рукой, думая, что его сумка сейчас в безопасности.

Дин понял, что это его шанс, и рванул обратно к машине, распахнул дверь и вытащил сумку. Его пальцы дрожали от предвкушения, будто это был Рождественский подарок. Куда бы заглянуть для начала? Он расстегнул большое отделение и вывалил оттуда содержимое: грязные шмотки, носки, трусы, пистолет и запасной магазин. Никакого ожерелья, ничего подозрительного тоже. Так что Дин начал рыться в боковых карманах и нашел там зубную щетку, дезодорант, расческу и бритву. В следующем кармане нашлись три запасных телефона… Он снова и снова вываливал содержимое на пол, но так и не нашел ничего, что бы мог скрывать его сучный младший брат.

Дин проверил сумку еще раз, шарясь в ней рукой и проверяя, не пропустил ли он что. И он нашел это — странную выпуклость на дне сумки. Он заглянул внутрь, но там ничего не было, кроме черного подклада; прощупал эту выпуклость снова, длинную, чуть ли не в половину длины сумки. Дин ухватился за один из краев, и то, что было внутри, скатилось вниз под тяжестью собственного веса. Он на секунду задумался и вытащил фонарик из бардачка, снова проверяя внутренности сумки.

Там было двойное дно.

Дин присел и задумался, ради чего Сэму пришлось так запариться. Он нахмурился, порылся у себя в вещах и вытащил нож-бабочку, доставая лезвие. Он собрался докопаться до истины.

Дин осторожно распорол шов подклада. Он резал и резал, пока не добрался до двойного дна. И то, что он наконец увидел, стало для него ударом под дых.

Это было дилдо. Длинное, черное и силиконовое. Оно сливалось с черным материалом сумки Сэма, но было сложно его не заметить, когда оно прямо у тебя под носом, пусть на улице и было темно.

Все мысли Дина вылетели из его головы. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, о чем думать. Для начала он подумал, что ему хочется рассмеяться, взять эту штуку, как лазерный меч, и размахивать ей перед пьяной рожей Сэма, пока тот не проснется и не начнет ныть «Ну, Дииин!» Но потом он вспомнил, что брат ему врал насчет этого. Он прикрылся Джесс, чтобы сбить Дина со следа, и это снова вызвало раздражение. Может, стоит взять это дилдо и избить им Сэма?

Но он не сделал ничего из этого. Дин просто уселся и выдохнул, как спущенная шина, пытаясь понять, почему Сэм его обманывал. Разве это такое уж большое дело?

Дин снова посмотрел на дилдо.

Хорошо. Это было странно. Он совсем не ожидал подобного. Может, кто-то другой и мог, но его младший брат… Оно было большое, действительно большое. Не было похоже на то, что Сэм экспериментировал. Нужно быть достаточно опытным, чтобы поместить в себя такое. Дин потер пальцами переносицу, сожалея, что переступил эту черту. У Сэма была причина держать это в секрете, и надо было просто прислушаться к его словам.

Дин тряхнул головой. Теперь обратной дороги нет, теперь он знает, что Сэму нравится запихивать в себя огромные члены. Где и когда — Дин даже знать не хотел. Да пошло оно все на хер. Он сгреб все, что вытряхнул из сумки, запихивая комом обратно. Не нужно притворяться, что он тут не шарился. Сэм проснется и все равно узнает: доказательства в виде порванной подкладки, были ясны, как день.


	2. Chapter 2

Утром из постели Сэм выполз мертвецки-бледным, полез проверять свою сумку, увидел дыру в подкладе и понял, что случилось. Его глаза расширились, он весь напрягся, паникуя, а Дин ухмылялся, наслаждаясь моментом. Для него это было волнительно, раз он верил, что Сэма нужно слегка растрясти. Он наблюдал за своим братцем-фриком и чувствовал, будто он на американских горках: беспокойно, дерганно, но в целом хорошо.

Дин потянул еще немного времени, чтобы почувствовать сладкий вкус мести чуть подольше, но он был слишком нетерпелив. Он хотел, чтобы Сэм знал — игра окончена. Так что Дин прислонился к дверце со стороны водительского сидения с наглой ухмылкой, когда Сэм захлопнул багажник.

— Выглядишь устало, — обыденно заявил он. — Что-то забралось в твою задницу прошлой ночью и сдохло там?

Сэм застыл в ужасе, стискивая кулаки. Он отказывался признаваться брату. Но Дин продолжил:

— Готов поспорить, что это все водка, она действительно делает людей более открытыми. Ты так набросился на бутылку, что чуть не заглотил ее. Кто бы мог подумать, что ты можешь столько в себя принять, Сэмми! Выглядишь так, будто трахался всю ночь и все еще чувствительный после…  


Может, Дин был слишком жаден до наказаний, или, может, его просто слишком занесло. А может, ему все еще тяжело видеть брата в качестве видавшего виды охотника. Или ему сложно поверить, что Сэм знает еще что-то, кроме миссионерской позы со своей милой блондинистой подружкой из Калифорнии. В любом случае Дин не заметил кулак, летящий ему прямо в лицо. Он пошатнулся, зажимая нос, и, потеряв равновесие, шумно упал на спину.  


Чтобы понять, что произошло, Дину потребовалось несколько секунд. Он сморгнул звезды перед глазами и медленно сел, стряхивая гравий с куртки и ладони. Убрав руку от носа, он увидел кровь.  


— Блядь.  


— Ты закончил? — с вызовом поинтересовался Сэм, распаленный и злой.  


— Ну, я думал еще посоветовать тебе пристегнуться для жесткой поездки, но, полагаю, уже ни к месту. — Дин растер кровь между пальцами. Лицо болело, но он был слегка впечатлен.  


— Ты невыносим, — обвинил его Сэм. — Я попросил тебя не делать одну единственную вещь, но ты даже это не смог выполнить.  


— Эй-эй, погоди-ка. Не вешай все на меня, Сэмми. — Дин забеспокоился, не практикует ли Сэм какое-нибудь вуду за его спиной, потому что он начал чувствовать себя виноватым.  


— Сэм, — поправил его брат.  


— Сэм, — уступил Дин, понимая, что гордость мелкого висит на волоске. — Не забывай, что именно ты втянул в это свою девушку, чтобы прикрыть собственную задницу. В буквальном смысле.  


Сэм часто заморгал и опустил голову.  


— Я надеялся, что это единственная вещь, к которой ты бы проявил уважение. Потому что если бы я просто попросил, то этого было бы недостаточно.  


Дин почувствовал, будто его снова неожиданно ударили.  


— Просто… Оставь в покое эту тему, Дин. Ладно? Я не хочу об этом говорить. — Сэм подал брату руку, чтобы помочь ему встать.  


Дин посмотрел на предложенную руку и усмехнулся. Он ни за что не станет вести себя более взросло, когда Сэмми-я-засовываю-в-свою-задницу-всякие-штуки пытается выглядеть святошей.  


— Не хочешь говорить об этом? — с подозрением поинтересовался Дин. Оттолкнув руку Сэма, он поднялся на ноги и стер кровь с лица. — С каких пор это ты не хочешь держаться за ручки и говорить о чувствах?  


— Богом клянусь, Дин, я тебе врежу еще раз.  


— Думаешь, меня это так волнует? — огрызнулся Дин, но не из-за того, что получил по морде, хотя это и правда было больно. — Ну да, я узнал больше, чем хотел. Я просто скажу «Ну и что с того?» Если это, конечно, тебя успокоит. Так что пока ты со мной, на этом пассажирском сидении, не важно, что ты будешь делать, лишь бы в пределах разумного. Блядь, старик, ты мой брат, и сколько бы раз я не переходил все границы, я никогда не перестану тебя уважать. Никогда.  


Когда пафосная речь закончилась, Сэм так и стоял на месте, глядя на Дина своим щенячьим взглядом, заставляющим колени подгибаться. Дин всегда ненавидел тот факт, что брат этим на него так сильно влиял.  


— Хватит выглядеть такой сучкой, — предупредил он. — Давай, лучше перехватим что-нибудь на завтрак.  


Мысль о еде заставила их обоих воспрянуть духом. Уже сидя в машине Сэм решил снова заговорить.  


— Дин…  


— Нет, — прервал его Дин взмахом руки. У брата все еще был этот его взгляд, и Дин ни за что не поверил бы ни единому его слову. — Прекрати, ладно? Я просто нашел в твоей сумке хренов дилдо, не надо на меня злиться!  


Сэм улыбнулся и, хвала богам, ничего не сказал, просто уселся поудобней, когда брат завел машину, и они поехали до ближайшей закусочной.

***

— Так это из колледжа?  


Сэм закашлялся, огромными глазами уставившись на Дина. Он же не знал, что официантка была поблизости и уже шла к ним. В любой другой ситуации Дин бы сказал, что это его семейный долг — смущать Сэма, но сейчас он хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь другой чувствовал себя так же неловко, как сейчас сам. Дин ведь сказал, что это нормально, если Сэм засовывает в себя всякое, но не каждый день ты узнаешь такое о своем младшем брате, которого ты вырастил и выкормил. Чем больше он думал об этом (он знал, что не должен, но не мог ничего с собой поделать), тем больше кружилась его голова.  


Дин никогда не скрывал свои сексуальные аппетиты, но Сэмми… Малыш Сэмми, который краснел, когда девчонка только лишь тряхнула своими волосами в его сторону, который спрашивал совета, как вообще общаться на первом свидании. Дин думал, что его младший братец скучный. Но сейчас он пересматривал все их детство, чтобы понять, что он пропустил.  


— Что будете брать, мальчики?  


Дин обернулся к официантке с одной из своих обворожительных улыбок, сладкой, как сироп и притворной.  


— Две чашки Джо* для меня и моего брата, — ответил он. — Мне вафли, блинчики и мясной омлет, все сложить друг на друга. А Сэмми… У вас есть блинчики в форме той мультяшной мыши?  


— Микки Мауса? — скептически уточнила официантка.  


— Да-да. Ему это.  


— Но это детское меню, — сказала девушка, глядя на Сэма, чтобы услышать его возражения. Но Сэм решительно сверлил взглядом вилку и нож, все еще обернутые бумажной салфеткой.  


— Он хочет это, — заверил ее Дин. — Без ума от них.  


Официантка смягчилась — ей не так уж и много платят, чтобы еще связываться с сумасшедшими. Когда она отошла, Сэм бросил на Дина взгляд, оцениваемый на десять из десяти по шкале сучности. Вау, да они сегодня в ударе.  


— Как там твой нос? — поинтересовался Сэм, больше предупреждая, чем действительно беспокоясь.  


— Лучше не бывает, — отмахнулся Дин. — Ну так что?  


— Что?  


— Это штука из колледжа?  


Сэм помотал головой и отвернулся к окну. У автозаправки через дорогу парковался внедорожник, молодая семья с двумя детьми ссорилась.  


— Дин…  


— Лады, как насчет такого, — прервал Дин. — Услуга за услугу. Что скажешь, Кларисса? ** Ты можешь спросить меня о чем-нибудь смущающем в обмен на свой ответ. Звучит довольно честно.  


— Не думаю, что это то, о чем я хочу говорить до завтрака, — ответил Сэм.  


— Тогда я сам начну, — решительно заявил Дин, которого уже понесло. — Однажды я был с девчонкой, которая не могла кончить без спанкинга. При чем не в качестве принимающей стороны.  


Сэм притворился, что ему скучно, складывая в аккуратную пирамидку контейнеры с дополнительным джемом, но Дин знал, что тот слушает.  


— Так вот, я со вздернутой задницей ждал, когда она там закончит. И что я тебе скажу, Сэмми, она свирепствовала. Никогда бы не подумал, что маленькие ладошки могут причинить такую боль.  


Дин состроил лицо, будто его прямо сейчас шлепали по заднице, и Сэм рассмеялся. Дин засиял — это же прогресс!  


— Видишь? — сказал он. — Не так уж и плохо, да?  


Сэм сомневался. Он просидел целую минуту, пока не решился принять участие в их игре.  


— Да, — признался он. — Игрушка была со времен колледжа. На втором курсе Джесс притащила меня на секс-вечеринку и…  


— Воу-воу, притормози! — воскликнул Дин, вскинув руки. — Секс-вечеринка? Какого черта, Сэмми?  


— Это не так весело, как ты думаешь, — улыбнулся Сэм, смущаясь. — Там была гей-пара из Сан Диего, которая приходила каждый год. У них был свой магазин, где они продавали самые популярные игрушки. Они обычно рассказывали о их безопасности, совместимости с разными смазками и прочем подобном. Эта вечеринка была ради сексуального образования людей и ответов на их вопросы в спокойной обстановке. Это не оргия.  


— Как же сильно я заблуждался, — разочарованно протянул Дин. Он откинулся на спинку, барабаня пальцами по столу. — Ладно. Твоя очередь.  


Их официантка вернулась с двумя чашками кофе. Она поставила их на стол и предупредила, что завтрак скоро будет готов. Сэм обхватил ладонями кружку, подошедшую бы по размеру разве что карлику.  


— Эм… Раз мы об этом заговорили, ты… — Взгляд украдкой в сторону официантки. — Ну, ты знаешь…  


— Ходил ли я на секс-вечеринки? Нет, а сейчас тем более не пойду, — фыркнул Дин.  


— Нет, — мотнул головой Сэм. — Пользовался ли чем-нибудь из, ну…  


Дин тяжело вздохнул.  


— Знаешь что? Да, пользовался. Сейчас я этим не горжусь, но тогда мне было семнадцать, мы были в одном из тех мотелей, где можно было наткнуться на канал с порнухой. И тогда я впервые увидел Дженну Джеймсон. Ну, которая порнозвезда.  


Сэм засмеялся и тут же закашлялся, подавившись кофе.  


— Горячая штучка! Блондинка с огромными буферами. Я влюбился по уши, — признался Дин. — Я был, как одержимый, и таскал твой ноут.  


— Помню, — хохотнул Сэм.  


— Порнуха с Дженной Джеймсон без остановки: «Встающий и кончающий», «Люблю лесбиянок», «Ад и каблуки», «Назови что-нибудь, и я подрочу на это». Так что после особо удачной ночи жульничества на бильярде, я спустил весь выигрыш на мастурбатор. Ну, знаешь, реалистичный такой.  


— Знаю… — ответил Сэм, стыдливо вжав голову в плечи.  


— Я месяц не выходил никуда, Сэмми, ни с кем не встречался. Я был похож на задрота с мастурбатором. Это было безумие.  


— Серьезно? — удивился Сэм. — Не помню, что у тебя была игрушка.  


— Потому что я умел прятать, — с намеком ответил Дин. — К тому же я отдал тебя в футбольную секцию, чтобы ты не слонялся по дому и не мешал мне. Я достаточно разрушил твои детские воспоминания?  


Сэм с улыбкой помотал головой.  


— Знаешь… Мы раньше никогда так не делали, — заметил он. — Не разговаривали о подобном.  


— Ну да, — пожал плечами Дин. — Не думал, что ты захочешь слушать об этом. Ты всегда выглядел раздраженным, когда я пытался поговорить с тобой!  


— Потому что ты хотел рассказать о девках, которых ты трахнул. В деталях, — сказал Сэм. — Это другое.  


Официантка принесла их заказ и поставила тарелки перед ними. Дин принялся за еду с завидным аппетитом, а Сэм успел отхватить только один кусочек от блинчика в форме Микки Мауса, как брат снова начал задавать вопросы.  


— Окей, моя очередь, — заявил Дин.  


— Серьезно?  


— Ну же, Сэмми, самое интересное началось! — настоял Дин. — Так, ты купил это на той вечеринке? А Джесс знала?  
Сэм вздохнул и отложил вилку.  


— Я не покупал его там, — объяснил он. — У нас с Джесс только начались более серьезные отношения. Может быть, через месяц я бы и принес это, потому что хотел большего. Она была… достаточно открытых взглядов.  


Дин понимающе кивнул:  


— Снова твоя очередь, если хочешь.  


— Ты не обязан отвечать на мои вопросы, Дин, — пожал плечами Сэм, тыкая вилкой в еду. — Если хочешь что-то спросить, то вперед.  


Дин что-то неопределенно проворчал.  


— Я хочу, чтоб ты задал вопрос, — настоял Сэм — редкое предложение.  


Дин прекратил жевать. Сэм постоянно сначала говорил, что он не возражает, чтоб Дин что-то делал, а потом оказывалось, что все совсем наоборот. «Нет, Дин, все в порядке, мне не нужно помогать с покупками», или «Нет, я сам вымою эту посуду», но получалось так, что все совсем не в порядке. И как Дин мог понять, что это могло значить? Может, и этот случай был как раз из той категории? Он изучающе посмотрел на брата, пытаясь понять, но это приносило только головную боль, так что он решил послать все и пойти ва-банк.  


— С Джесс было хорошо?  


— Да, — ответил Сэм, честно и с толикой грусти.  


— И ты, ну, использовал эту штуку… с ней?  


— Да.  
— И каким образом?  


— Страпон, — с легкостью ответил Сэм.  


Дин кивал с серьезным видом, будто сидел на лекции и делал для себя пометки в уме. Но если по-честному, чувствовал себя шутом.  


— Наверняка ты сейчас захочешь спросить, не гей ли я, — чуть растянул в улыбке губы Сэм.  


— Нет! — слишком громко возразил Дин. Они оба оглянулись, проверив, не смотрит ли на них кто, и тогда Дин продолжил: — Ну же, Сэмми, это же не мое дело.  


— Нет, я не гей, — уверенно ответил Сэм. — То, что было с Джесс, было слишком реальным, чтобы быть простым. Но в то же время… Я знаю, что мне нравится, и это было оно.  


Дин снова кивнул, пялясь на нетронутую чашку кофе. Он чувствовал себя идиотом и готов был поклясться, что больше ни слова не скажет на эту тему. Сэм, к счастью, был понимающим младшим братом.  


— Ну, а что случилось с твоей игрушкой? — с искренним интересом спросил он.  


Дин со вздохом глубже уселся на на диванчике, радуясь, что можно сменить тему.  


— Отец вернулся спозаранок с пулевым ранением в руке и порезанным животом. Он раздавал приказы, и мне даже можно было не вникать в смысл его слов, я знал, что это значит: пора паковать вещички и сваливать. Так что я занялся своими обычными делами — растолкал твою сонную задницу и начал собирать пожитки. Отец ясно дал понять, что это срочно. В ту ночь мы оставили много вещей в мотеле. Мы еще не успели пересечь границу штата, как я понял, что оставил Дженну под половицей, но не мог же я попросить вернуться, чтобы забрать ее, — пожал плечами Дин. — После этого я недель шесть встречался только лишь с блондинками, а потом чирлидерши закончились.  


Дин рассмеялся собственной шутке, на что Сэм закатил глаза. Но они хотя бы закончили завтракать.  


— Что скажешь, парень, достаточно на сегодня разговоров о сексе?  


Сэм кивнул. Они расплатились и вместе сели в машину. Дин понял, что они собираются взяться за новое дело, и его это только радовало. Он чувствовал себя виноватым, что не понимал своего брата и уже устал об этом думать.  


— Спасибо, чувак.  


Дин развернулся к Сэму, который устроился на своем месте, и тот ему смущенно улыбнулся.  


— Ты был… на удивление крут, — сказал он. — И я благодарен тебе за это.  


Дин замешкался всего лишь на мгновение, тут же вернувшись к своему типичному поведению.  


— Во-первых, Сэм, я король крутости, — провозгласил он. — А, во-вторых, что я там говорил о телячьих нежностях?  


— Да-да, — усмехнулся Сэм, закатив глаза.  


— Отлично, — заключил Дин. — Тогда двигаем.  


Он завел движок, и все встало обратно на свои места. Сэм скорей всего сейчас считал Дина еще большим извращенцем, чем раньше, но и он тоже узнал, что брат любит силиконовые члены, но это уже было неважно. Пока они вместе, вот так, как сейчас, все остальное — это просто… мелочи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Чашка Джо («Cup of Joe») - чашка кофе на армейском сленге.  
> ** - Кларисса Старлинг из “Молчания ягнят”, курсантка академии ФБР, направленная в целях расследования к Ганнибалу Лектору, который согласился помогать Клариссе лишь в том случае, если она откроет ему подробности своей жизни.


	3. Chapter 3

Прошла еще пара недель. Шейпшифтер и населенная призраками школа основательно их заняли.

  
Работа была утешением Дина, она заставляла его двигаться дальше, не топтаться на одном месте. Когда он ничем не был занят, то начинал думать о Сэме, о них, о том, что будет дальше. Так что когда охота закончилась, Дину больше не за что было уцепиться и получить очередную дозу адреналина. Реальность, в которой он не говорил о вервольфах и убийственных проклятьях, разочаровывала его.

Но в конце концов он хотя бы мог наверстать упущенное.

Дин растянулся на двуспальной кровати, доедая еду на вынос, и смотрел повтор какого-то сериала про вампиров и вервольфов, которые успели все друг с другом переспать и попутешествовать во времени. Обычная телевизионная чушь.

— Ну же, Мелинда, ты же будешь недовольна, когда узнаешь, что беременна от смазливого брата-близнеца твоего бывшего! Ха! - рассмеялся Дин.

Он услышал стук в ванной и шум воды и глянул на мутный силуэт за банной шторкой - его брат принимал душ. Дин заметил вещи Сэма, оставленные на кровати, и широко раскрытую черную сумку. Он перестал жевать. В животе завязался узел. Он не думал об этом целых две недели и почти забыл о силиконовой игрушке в сумке брата. Почти.

Дин отвернулся, пытаясь сосредоточиться на телевизоре, но там сейчас показывали рекламу. Эти стремные мишки Чармин оборачивали свои задницы туалетной бумагой и ржали над этим. Серьезно?

Дин с трудом проглотил еду. Он снова посмотрел на сумку и бегло оглядел ее. Что он там высматривал? Он не позволял себе даже думать об этом. Обратно к телевизору. Блядь, все та же реклама.

Дин поднялся с кровати и вытер руки о джинсы, направляясь к холодильнику. Пиво у них закончилось. Он взъерошил волосы пальцами и вздохнул. Обратно к телевизору - все та же чертова реклама. Что ж так долго она длится?

Дин метнулся к кровати Сэма до того, как понял, что он делает. Он зашарился по карманам, оглядываясь на дверь в ванную, будто кто-нибудь оттуда выпрыгнет и поймает его с поличным. Он замешкался у кровати, делая вид, что он вообще никоим образом не нацелен на сумку. Боже, какие же тут уродские обои. О, кажется, ботинки износились. Все еще идет эта хренова реклама.

Две недели прошло с тех пор, как он нашел дилдо в сумке Сэма. Две недели. Много чего произошло за это время. Брат мог его потерять. Или монстр его спер. Или оно просто выскользнуло из сумки. Кто знает? Еще один взгляд в сторону ванной - вода все еще шумит, - и Дин вытащил руки из карманов. Есть только один способ проверить.

Тактильная память не подвела. Дин провел руками по подкладу и под ним. Сэм даже не удосужился его пришить обратно, или у него просто не было на это времени. Он искал эту штуку минуту или две, но не мог найти. Пусто. Сериал продолжился, но Дин не обратил на это внимание. Он шарился в вещах Сэма, проверил боковые карманы. Дважды, нет, трижды проверил двойное дно и даже потряс сумку, чтобы почувствовать вес этого хренова дилдо.

Но нет.

Механизм в голове Дина пришел в движение: где же оно могло быть? Он проверил кровать Сэма, под ней, но везде было пусто. Теперь ему нужно было знать, куда Сэм запрятал эту херню. Предположения были одно сумасшедшее другого. Оно в багажнике, или монстр действительно его спер? Вода в душе внезапно перестала шуметь.

Сердце Дина подскочило к горлу. Он быстро свалил шмотки Сэма на кровать почти в том же порядке, в котором они лежали до его вторжения, и поспешно вернулся на свое место. Он надеялся, что будет выглядеть спокойно, когда Сэм вернется из ванной.

Дин чувствовал, что вспотел, или же это все из-за того, что брат напустил пара, но в телевизор пялился с завидной сосредоточенностью. Сэм заметил.

— Вау, - сказал он. — Тебе и правда нравится этот сериал?

Дин оторвался от экрана, краем глаза осматривая Сэма, который в одних только боксерах искал одежду, которую собрался надеть.

— Что? Это дерьмо? Ха, нет! - слишком громко ответил он.

— Ну ладно, - озадаченно посмотрел на него Сэм, но не стал настаивать.

Дин переводил взгляд с Сэма на сумку и обратно, ожидая неизбежных обвинений. Но тот продолжал одеваться. Похоже, что он даже не заметил. Дин облегченно выдохнул в мыслях.

— Я заметил, что что у нас закончилось пиво, - сказал Сэм. — Я схожу, куплю. Хочешь еще что-нибудь?

— Хммм, - задумчиво протянул Дин, глядя, как брат натягивает футболку. Сэм повернулся боком к телевизору, надевая футболку через голову. Кожа на его животе натянулась, и Дин неожиданно заметил странную выпуклость. Глаза Дина на мгновение расширились, и теперь он точно знал, где теперь находится дилдо.

— Так надо тебе что? - невинно спросил Сэм, скрывая живот тканью футболки.

Дин неистово закашлялся.

— Дин?

Спустив ноги с кровати, Дин отмахнулся от беспокойства брата, дотягиваясь до бутылки с водой, стоящей на прикроватной тумбочке. Он схватил ее и принялся жадно глотать воду, его ладони и лоб мгновенно вспотели.

— Ты в порядке? - искренне обеспокоился Сэм.

Дин снова подавился, делая очередной глоток и кивая.

— Ага, - прохрипел он, хватаясь за бутылку, как за последнюю опору. — Просто что-то в горло попало.

Или что-то попало в твою задницу.

— Ладно… Тогда я… эм, пойду, - сказал Сэм. — Так тебе точно ничего не надо?

— И ты так пойдешь на улицу? - выдал Дин, не успев себя остановить.

— Как? - Сэм стоял посреди комнаты, одетый в свободные джинсы, футболку и кроссовки. Его обычная одежда.

— Боже, - простонал Дин, обхватывая голову руками. — Забей. Все в порядке, делай, что хочешь.

Сэм мгновение сомневался. Его брат ни с того, ни с сего очень странно себя вел, он задумался, стоит ли что говорить, но решил оставить Дина в покое.

— Круто, - сказал он, хватая ключи. — Скоро буду.

Дверь закрылась, и Дин опустил голову между коленей. Он чувствовал себя нехорошо.

***

Дин сидел в баре, когда около одиннадцати вечера пришло сообщение от Сэма.

“Ты в порядке?”

Он был недалеко от мотеля, методично напиваясь с тех пор, как Сэм ушел. Дин набрал ответ: “Просто хотел проветриться”. Сэм все понял, и Дин жестом показал бармену, что готов еще выпить.

Он пялился на телефон и размышлял, не должен ли он был написать что-то типа “Я видел это” или “Чувак, какого хрена?”. Это было бы странно, но это все, о чем мог думать Дин, несмотря на все попытки напиться. В конце концов он выключил телефон, чтобы не поддаваться искушению, и засунул его в задний карман джинсов.

Дин чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что сказал Сэму, что все в порядке. Не важно, чувак, не важно, что тебя там возбуждает. И, на самом-то деле, так оно и есть. Его действительно не волновало, что делают другие люди, но он постепенно начал осознавать, что его очень волнует, что делает Сэм.

Было сложно признавать эту проблему. Не то, чтобы это вызывало у него отвращение, но он хотел не знать об этом. Знание, что брат ходит с огромным и толстым дилдо в себе, которое растягивало и заполняло его, не было для него необходимым. И ему не надо было знать, что Сэм сидел в машине, насаживаясь на член, возбуждаясь, когда каждая колдобина и яма втрахивала в него эту хрень.

Боже.

Бармен наполнил пустой стакан. Скотч. Дин тут же его выпил.

И он ведь не мог сказать Сэму держать это дерьмо при себе. Потому что Сэм не выставлял это напоказ. Это Дин сунул нос туда, куда не следовало. И зачем? Потому что думал, что это забавно? Как же он жалел об этом. И это было его бремя, которое он нес в одиночку. Он не мог дать своему младшему брату знать, что он сбежал в первый попавшийся бар для того, чтобы стереть этот образ из головы.  
Что совсем не работало.

Дин подавал себя как веселого и беспечного старшего брата, и если он сейчас оттолкнет Сэма, то тот больше никогда не сможет ему доверять. При их работе эта сентиментальность может быть опасной.

Так что Дин снова дал понять бармену, что хочет еще выпить, чтобы избавиться от скачущих в голове образов Сэма и его блядской игрушки.

***

Два ночи. Последний стакан. Дин вывалился из бара, направляясь к мотелю.

Он все еще не хотел возвращаться, но не потому что не хотел встречаться с Сэмом, а потому что он настолько пьян, что просто не мог. Дин нашарил ключи и наконец-то упал на заднее сиденье Импалы.

Он заснул с мыслями о том, может ли его брат кончить только лишь от члена в заднице.

***

Дин проснулся от стука. У него было два источника: грохочущий в черепе похмельный мозг и Сэм, стучащийся в окно машины. Дин разлепил глаза, чтобы увидеть нетерпеливый взгляд брата. Он выругался, попытавшись встать, но Сэм, видевший его жалкие попытки, просто самостоятельно открыл дверь.

— Я принес тебе завтрак, - коротко сказал Сэм. — Если хочешь есть, то он в номере.

Дин хотел что-то сказать, но язык присох к небу, и Сэм захлопнул дверь до того, как брат предпринял бы сказать что-то остроумное. Дин медленно соскользнул с кожаного сидения, обхватывая голову руками.

У него не настолько сильное похмелье, чтобы не понять, что Сэм зол на него.

Дин выполз из машины и вернулся в мотельный номер, падая на ближайший стул. Он чувствовал себя так, будто только что покорил Эверест. Дин привык напиваться и просыпаться бодрым на следующее утро. Неужели он стареет?

Сэм прервал его поток сожалений и поставил перед ним бутылку воды и две таблетки ибупрофена. Дин поклялся, что разберется с мелким потом, а сейчас он с жадностью выпил все.

— Я принес твои любимые сладкие булочки с корицей, - сказал Сэм. — Все еще хочешь их?

Дин застонал.

— Придется съесть. - Младший брат резко бросил ему коричневый бумажный пакет.

Дин открыл кондитерский пакет. Знакомый запах ударил в ноздри: вкусные, горячие и сладкие булочки. В обычной ситуации он бы изошелся слюной, но сейчас этот запах отправлял его желудок в свободный полет. Дин отодвинул пакет и махнул рукой, что Сэм расценил как “Нахуй все”.

Брат бросил на него самый свой сучный взгляд и теперь для этого у него была причина.

— Где ты был? - начал допрос Сэм, садясь напротив него и помешивая купленный на автозаправке парфе.

— Гулял, - проворчал Дин.

— Бухал, - сделал заключение Сэм. — Чувак, я же сказал, что пошел за пивом. Ты не мог подождать полчаса?

— Я захотел чего-нибудь покрепче, - отмахнулся Дин.

Сэм закатил глаза. Он дотянулся до бумажного пакета в ногах и со стуком поставил бутылку Джека Дэниэлса на стол рядом с бутылкой воды. Дин только глянул на нее, и его желудок снова совершил кульбит.

— Боже, - простонал он. Встав, он споткнулся о кровать. Он хотел упасть лицом в покрывало, но увидел, что что-то лежало посреди его кровати - длинная прямоугольная коробка, запакованная в пакет.

Краем глаза он увидел, что Сэм встал и потянулся к этой штуке. На чистых инстинктах Дин схватил пакет до того, как это успел бы сделать Сэм.

— Что это? - спросил он. В голове все еще пульсировало, но если младший брат пытается что-то забрать у него, то это вызывало у Дина интерес. Та же дурацкая реакция, которая привела к тому, что он нашел у Сэма дилдо. Он ничему не научился.

— Ничего, - быстро ответил Сэм. Он снова попытался отобрать пакет у Дина, но тот отодвинул руку с ним подальше. Сэм сдался, но все еще неловко топтался рядом.

— Это для тебя. Но ты не должен открывать, пока ты… в таком состоянии.

— В каком? - возмутился Дин. Даже в состоянии трупа он все равно бы показывал миру средний палец.

— Ну, Дин.

— Нет, нет, - настоял он, держа коробку подальше от Сэма и падая на кровать со стоном. — Если даришь кому-то подарок, то не должен забирать его обратно. Таковы правила.

— Это не совсем подарок, - сказал Сэм.

Дина бы и не волновало, что там, но неловкое выражение лица Сэма говорило само за себя.

— Ты должен мне пообещать, что не будешь считать, что это странно, - предупредил Сэм.

— Я не обещаю всякое дерьмо.

Можно было бы повеселиться, но Дин не очень хорошо себя чувствовал, чтобы тянуть. Он перестал издеваться и вытащил из пакета предмет. Последнее разоблачение… было незначительным по сравнению с этим. И да, Сэм был прав, он был слишком заебавшимся для этого. Или наоборот не наебавшимся.

— Вау… - сказал Дин, в сотый раз сканируя взглядом слово “мастурбатор”. На упаковке крупным планом была нарисована блондинка в нижнем белье, а форма игрушки была слишком знакомой.

Срань господня, младший брат подарил ему секс игрушку.

— У них не было Дженны. Но я подумал, она выглядит похоже, - будто извиняясь, пробормотал Сэм.

— Ты купил мне ее попку, - отметил Дин, вертя в руках коробку. — Ты купил ее попку. Ну или другой девушки, похожей на нее.

Он осторожно тряхнул головой.

— Это какая-то шутка? - Дин тяжело посмотрел на брата, и тот побледнел так, что мог бы слиться по цвету с простыней.

— Что? Нет! Дин, это… Я просто хотел… Та история, которую ты рассказал… - Сэм запнулся, не зная, что сказать.

Маска Дина треснула, и он не мог удержать ухмылки. Сэм понял, что тот его специально дразнит, и расслабился, а потом тут же разозлился. Снова.

— Да пошел ты, - фыркнул он, и, конечно, Дин знал, что он не всерьез.

— Ты такая сучка, что я ничего не могу с собой поделать, - рассмеялся Дин, глядя на игрушку. Ему не нужно было использовать это, чтобы возбудиться, но игрушка его заинтересовала. Он вспомнил, как был подростком со спермотоксикозом и латексной киской Дженны. Ее не нужно было уламывать. Дженна была готова ко всему, а у Дина было богатое воображение.

— Я не буду благодарить тебя за то, что ты купил мне задницу, Сэмми, - сказал он. — Но ладно.

Сэм тяжело вздохнул, его плечи расслабились. Похоже, что его это возбудило. Дин отбросил эти мысли так быстро, как только мог.

— А сейчас я собираюсь вздремнуть, - сообщил он, засовывая игрушку под кровать.

— Да, - мягко сказал Сэм, прощая брата за то, что оставил его тут и провел всю ночь в машине. — Давай.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда Дин снова проснулся, то сразу же потянулся к бутылке воды. Сэма не было. Он оставил записку, что побудет в библиотеке несколько часов, так что Дин довольно потянулся, собираясь воспользоваться редким моментом одиночества.

Он был голоден. Мысли о еде уже не заставляли его чувствовать слабость в коленях, так что Дин выудил две (он даже посчитал: две) сладкие булочки, которые ему купил Сэм (лучший младший брат). Он вдохнул их запах и облизал пальцы.

Следующим на очереди был набег на холодильник за колой.

Дин рыгнул. Он чувствовал себя прекрасно.

А затем он заметил коробку с мастурбатором под кроватью и похабно ухмыльнулся. О, да, подумал Дин с энтузиазмом. Еда, газировка и трах. Очень похоже на идеальный день.

Оставив пустую бутылку колы на столе, Дин подхватил коробку и достал оттуда игрушку. Он пробежался пальцами по реалистичной коже и осторожно засунул палец в маленькую дырку. Она была теснее, чем та игрушка, которую он использовал, когда был подростком, но это ведь хорошо, не так ли?  
Дин уже собрался было промыть игрушку под водой, готовя, как раньше, но вдруг вспомнил, что у него нет чехла для этой штуки. Легко исправить. Дин вернулся к холодильнику и схватил длинную банку пива. Он отложил игрушку и вскрыл жестянку.

Он невольно ужаснулся, возвращаясь к недавним воспоминаниям о похмелье. Но когда Дин подумал о том, чтобы вылить пиво, то тут же одернул себя и сделал большой глоток. В лучшие дни он мог выпить все залпом. Сегодня же пришлось сделать несколько подходов, но он справился. Снова рыгнул. Затем, достав из заднего кармана швейцарский армейский нож, вытащил открывашку для консервов и вскрыл верхушку банки, подчистую убрав крышку. Дин захватил с собой игрушку и направился в ванную, промывая ее и банку под водой. Он стряхнул капли и засунул игрушку в банку.

Дин оценил проделанную работу и кивнул сам себе.

— Выглядит не убого, - заключил он.

Затем Дин принес игрушку обратно в кровать, откидываясь на спинку кровати. Расстегнув джинсы, Дин принялся ласкать себя. Одновременно с этим он пощупал пальцем дырку в игрушке и понял, что ему нужна смазка. С Дженной таких проблем не было. Но вход у этой игрушки был меньше, и ему не хотелось сильно стараться, чтобы получить разрядку.

Дин с тяжелым вздохом сел, не желая подниматься с кровати. Он порылся в своей сумке в поисках смазки, но остался с пустыми руками. Неужели так много времени прошло с последнего раза? Взъерошив пальцами волосы, Дин перебирал варианты. Очень-очень медленно он перевел взгляд на ту самую черную сумку на кровати Сэма.

Он громко сглотнул.

Дин отвернулся, помявшись на кровати целую минуту, пока наконец-то не решился встать и подойти к кровати Сэма. Он обыскал сумку, снова. Найти смазку было легко, в маленьком боковом кармане. И тут Дин вспомнил, что уже сталкивался с подобным раньше, когда в очередной раз вторгался в личное пространство Сэма (какой он плохой). Хорошая смазка: скользкая, но жирная. Дин с уверенностью мог сказать, что она не высохнет так быстро, как то дерьмо от K-Y jelly. Он нервно усмехнулся. Она явно необходима, если ты засовываешь что-то в свою задницу!

Дин посмеялся над своей шуткой, но издеваться над братом, когда его нет рядом, было не так весело. Он вздохнул, засунул смазку в карман и продолжил обыскивать сумку. Просто так. Спасибо, что хоть в этот раз Дин нашел дилдо. Он вытащил его из сумки и схватил за основание. Он прищурился, пытаясь на глаз прикинуть размер. А затем Дин обратил внимание на игрушку на кровати.

Дилдо в руке. Игрушка на кровати. Дилдо. Игрушка. Дилдо. Игрушка. Да, он действительно это делает!  
Дин стащил с кровати поддельную задницу и выдавил смазку на поддельный член Сэма. Это всего лишь интерес, сказал он себе, всего лишь интерес, заставивший его зажать дилдо между колен и насадить на подаренную Сэмом игрушку на игрушку, которую тот засовывает в себя.

Ради науки.

Приложив больше усилий, Дин наблюдал за кожей вокруг дырки. Она растягивалась, но не поддавалась. Было какое-то сопротивление, так что он поднял игрушку, чтобы проверить. Палец входил проще, так что Дин решил добавить еще смазки и попробовать снова. На этот раз было некое сопротивление, но после второй попытки дырка раскрылась, поглощая дилдо. Дин вставил его до конца, втолкнул дальше, в пивную банку, но оно и так поместилось. Он перехватил его поудобней, проводя пальцами по растянутой сэмовой игрушкой дырке.

Дин присвистнул, снова представляя эту штуку в своем брате.

— Готов пожать тебе руку, Сэмми. Это определенно требует навыков, - рассмеялся он, чтобы выдержать всю поганость ситуации.

Удовлетворив свое любопытство, Дин вытащил игрушку. Он помыл дилдо и сунул его обратно в сумку Сэма. Он уже практически запомнил, где поднимается подклад, чтобы засунуть туда эту штуку.

Закончив, Дин вернулся на кровать с глубоким вздохом. Наконец-то, его очередь.

Он спустил джинсы на бедра и сжал в кулаке член, осторожно гладя себя. Он уже был полувозбужден, и, чтобы возбудиться полностью, не нужно было много времени. Дин облизнулся и откинулся затылком на подушку. Он закрыл глаза и принялся дрочить, чувствуя, как член в руке становится тверже и толще. Дыхание замедлилось и стало более поверхностным.

Он ни разу не видел, как дрочит его брат. Мысль пришла внезапно, и Дин не мог даже понять, откуда. В последнее время если его мысли не занимали вампиры и вервольфы, то их занимал Сэм со своей игрушкой, так что Дин даже не удивился. Он дрочил и думал, делает ли это Сэм только лишь по необходимости. Сам Дин не был из тех, кто изо всех сил старается ради этого. Если он хотел подрочить, то дрочил. Только однажды, когда он сходил с ума по Дженне, он претворял свои планы в действие, когда был уверен, что Сэма нет дома.

Но сейчас секрет Сэма был раскрыт и Дин размышлял, что тот делал в свободное время, трахал себя пальцами, раскрывая и принимая в себя член.

Дин распахнул глаза. Он посмотрел на свой член, толстый, налитой и готовый. Он приставил его к игрушке и подумал, что сейчас как раз тот момент, когда он рад тому, что Сэм зависает в библиотеке. Дин вздохнул и толкнулся головкой в узкую дырку. Она растянулась точно так же, как и на дилдо, и Дин почувствовал то же сопротивление, только на этот раз он засовывал туда собственный член. Дин застонал и сел, чтобы выдавить больше смазки. Он попытался снова, надеясь, что сейчас пойдет легче, но игрушка отказывалась его принимать.

С раздраженным вздохом Дин перевернулся на бок, сжав основание члена и натягивая игрушку на себя. Сопротивление начало приносить дискомфорт, он толкался глубже, но ничего не происходило. Дин снова перевернулся, встав на колени и зажав игрушку между подушками, но результат лучше не стал. Вот блядь, он слишком большой для нее. Такое возможно? Дин зарычал, слишком возбужденный и жаждущий разрядки. Он сжал член рукой, трахая собственный кулак, что было уже не так приятно.

В конце-концов, он больше, чем дилдо Сэма, подумал Дин, и эта мысль ему понравилась. Черт возьми, он больше этой хрени! Это всего лишь подделка, а у него настоящий, слишком большой и толстый, чтобы ему подошла та маленькая игрушка, подаренная Сэмом. Возможно, он даже для Сэмми слишком большой.  
Дин застонал, зарывшись лицом в простыни.

Сэмми думает, что любит ощущать в себе большие члены, но он даже не знает, что можно сделать с членом Дина. Он такой толстый и длинный. Попытка трахнуть Сэма будет похожа на сегодняшнюю попытку трахнуть эту маленькую игрушку, он не поместится, как бы Сэм не просил. Он бы носил тот дилдо в себе лишь для того, чтобы подготовить себя для Дина.

Дин с силой толкался в свою руку, задевая головкой игрушку, которой даже не мог воспользоваться. Он поднял ее, трахая собственный кулак и утыкаясь головкой в отверстие, не проникая внутрь. Еще три таких движения и он кончил, изливаясь на маленькую дырку.

Дин, содрогаясь от сильного оргазма, упал на бок. Он вытащил подушку из-под бедра, все еще гладя чувствительный член. Он перевел мутный взгляд расширенных зрачков на испачканную спермой игрушку, вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

— Прости, Сэмми, - непонятно, за что, извинился он.

***

Когда Сэм вернулся, Дин успел заказать им еды. Он был расслаблен и доволен. Сэм знал, что это значит: его брат или бухал, или трахался. Сэм уже мысленно подкинул монетку, чтобы сделать ставку, когда Дин лениво ему ухмыльнулся.

— Привет, Сэмми. Вернулся сказать мне, что в мире все хорошо и мы наконец-то сможем забронировать круиз на Багамы?

Сэм фыркнул, прибирая устроенный Дином беспорядок на столе; руки так и чесались убрать обертки от фаст-фуда и пустые контейнеры.

— Не совсем, - сказал Сэм. — Думаю, что мы должны проверить оккультную деятельность в Небраске.

— Уф, - простонал Дин с набитым ртом и жирным бургером в руках. — Если это снова окажется шайка подростков, пытающихся впечатлить своих друзей, то я лично врежу каждому по его прыщавому лицу.

— Ты же знаешь, что закон на их стороне? - с понимающей ухмылкой спросил Сэм, бросая свой рюкзак на пол. Его адвокатская сторона все еще проявляла себя время от времени.

Сэм уже был готов присоединиться к позднему обеду брата, но решил для начала навести порядок. Он собрал пустые пакеты и контейнеры, скомкал их, собрался было бросить в мусорное ведро, как увидел там игрушку, которую купил Дину, засунутую в пивную банку. Он пару минут пялился на нее, взвешивая аргументы за и против, стоит ли начинать разговор. В конце-концов он решил, что будет странно притворяться, что он ничего не видел.

— Дин, - прощупывая почву, начал он. — Почему игрушка, которую я тебе купил, в пивной банке?

Брат прекратил жевать. Он посмотрел на Сэма, а затем на мусорное ведро, тяжело сглатывая. Это выглядело больно.

— Ну, - начал Дин, с интересом разглядывая бургер и не глядя на брата. — У меня была кое-какая проблемка, с которой я не мог покончить.

— О, - только и мог сказать Сэм, чувствуя, как горят его щеки от понимания, чем занимался брат, пока его не было.

— Ага, - ответил Дин, как будто ему больше нечего было сказать.

— Ладно. Тогда… почему она в мусоре?

Дин не очень-то охотно выдавал информацию. Он откусил очередной кусок от бургера и проигнорировал вопрос.

— Тебе не понравилось?

— Я отдам тебе деньги, - проворчал Дин. Ясно, что брат не хотел говорить на эту тему.

Сэм пялился на розовую дырку, торчащую из пивной банки. Он не понимал, почему его так волнует, понравилось ли брату трахать силиконовую задницу. По идее, это его не должно волновать. Сэм закрыл тему и игрушку, бросая в корзину столько мусора, сколько нашлось в их маленьком мотельном номере.  
Сэм сел перед братом, срывая крышку с контейнера с салатом, к которому Дин даже не притронулся, хотя и притворялся, что ест. Рядом стояла так же нетронутая заправка для салата.

— Так что там в Небраске? - как ни в чем не бывало поинтересовался Дин.

— Что?

— Небраска. Оккультная деятельность. Не хочешь поделиться тем, что нашел?

— А, - отстраненно сказал Сэм. — Как ты и говорил, наверняка какие-нибудь дети.

Дин практически видел ту гребаную дождевую тучу, нависшую над головой Сэма - настолько тот был угрюмым. Опыт подсказывал ему, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Сэм будет изо всех сил отрицать, что он совсем не собирается скандалить из-за этой дурацкой игрушки, хотя на самом деле он это и делает. Дин вздохнул, выбирая из двух зол меньшую.

— Она не подошла по размеру, понятно?

— Что? - Сэм моргнул, уставившись на Дина.

— Что? - передразнил его Дин, закатив глаза. — Я сказал, она не подошла. Игрушка.

Чтобы понять, о чем говорит брат, Сэму понадобилось несколько секунд. И все равно это не имело никакого смысла.

— Боже, - простонал Дин. — Мой член. Не. Поместился. В эту дырку. Серьезно, чувак, неужели я должен тебе все это разжевывать?

Горло и задница Сэма одновременно сжались, но он только раскрыл рот, будто кто-то ударил его под дых. Он так долго пялился на брата, что тот забеспокоился.

— У меня что-то на лице? - просил Дин, вытирая жирный рот такой же жирной ладонью.

Сэм нервно закашлялся, опустил голову, спрятав глаза за челкой, чтобы Дин не заметил, как кровь прилила к его лицу.

— Нет, все… все в порядке, - прокашлялся он. — Ничего. Все в порядке. Прости, что она не… Эм… Что ты… Все в порядке.

Дин сидел тихо, наблюдая за младшим. Над его головой будто лампочка зажглась, и его губы начали медленно растягиваться в улыбке. В широкой и огромной ухмылке Чеширского кота.

— Как это мило, Сэмми! Ты так смущаешься от того, что твоего брата щедро одарила природа?

Сэм не ответил, закрыв лицо руками.

Дин рассмеялся, чувствуя гордость за себя. Это ведь не странно говорить брату, что у тебя большой член? Не более странно, чем то, что Сэм подарил ему секс игрушку. И, если быть честным, он немного разочарован, что она не сработала. Ну, братский момент закончился, пора вернуться к делам.

— Раз уж мы закончили обсуждать мой член, то расскажи подробней о том дерьме в Небраске. Лады?

Сэм кивнул, но какое-то время не мог смотреть Дину в глаза не покраснев при этом.


	5. Chapter 5

— Насколько большой?

Как понять, что кто-то пьян? Очень сильно пьян. До чертиков пьян.

То дело в Небраске было самым настоящим фестивалем дерьма. Это были не подростки, как думал Дин, а взрослые, призывающие древних духов для помощи с их садовыми гномами. Дело было простым: зачитать старинное заклинание, сжечь древнюю книгу и подкинуть улики, чтобы этих придурков арестовали (по другой причине, не включающей в себя призыв духов, вселяющихся в соперников в конкурсе на лучшего садового гнома). Но оно оставило мерзкий привкус обреченности человечества, им потребовалось посетить три бара и выпить бесконечное количество шотов виски, чтобы смыть этот привкус.

К концу ночи они вернулись в мотель, где распили бутылку Джека Дэниэлса, которую Сэм купил неделю назад.

Пили, пили и пили.

И вот тогда Сэм, его младший брат Сэмми, его мелкая заноза в заднице, посмотрел на него с покрасневшими щеками и губами:

— Насколько большой?

— Что? - Дин расслышал Сэма, но его восприятие задерживалось на тридцать секунд, и его мозгу требовалось дополнительное время, чтобы сформулировать ответ.

— Насколько у тебя большой? - повторил Сэм.

— Пф. Ты хочешь знать, насколько большой у меня член? - заплетающимся языком спросил Дин.

— Возможно. Ты хоть измерял?

Дину это показалось нелепым.

— Кто, черт возьми, вообще такое измеряет? - насмешливо спросил он.

— На самом деле для парней это нормально, ну, сравнивать, - заносчиво заявил Сэм, будто это было очевидным фактом. Разве Дин не знает, что обычно делают нормальные дети? В раздевалках или когда родители не смотрят. Обычные дети в своей глупой жизни.

Дин почувствовал волну раздражения.

— Хочешь помериться членами, Сэмии? - усмехнулся он. — Может нам еще достать тот, что в твоей сумке, и измерить его?

Он рассмеялся, как ребенок, впервые пошло пошутивший, но Сэм среагировал.

— Именно. Он девять дюймов в длину, толщиной в три с половиной, - ровным голосом сказал Сэм. — Не думаю, что ты сможешь с ним сравниться, Дин.

Сэм улыбнулся. Он выглядел крутым и самодовольным, что выбесило Дина. Он вспомнил свою неудачу с мастурбатором и то, как сначала опробовал его на сэмовой игрушке. Она поместилась, а он нет. Так что Дин знал, что у него больше. Но прежде чем он мог хоть что-то сказать, Сэм сделал неправильные умозаключения.

— Ага, - вздохнул его младший брат. — Так я и думал.

— Эй! - перебил его Дин, чтобы восстановить свою гордость. — Какой-то там кусок пластика, который ты купил в “Изобилии хреновых членов”, не может сравниться с настоящим. Я тебе, блядь, докажу это!

И Дин вступил в бой со своим правым ботинком, вытаскивая шнурок, пока его его здравый смысл не успел ему сказать, что это плохая идея.

— Сейчас ты увидишь на самом деле большой и поймешь, как сильно ты ошибаешься. Я смеряю длину, а затем… что там еще?

— … толщину, - тихо подсказал Сэм.

— Да-да, ее. Я сделаю это и завяжу узелок. У тебя есть рулетка? Ты это замеришь и заткнешься нахрен! - Дин бросил свой правый ботинок на пол, затем левый и встал, держа в руке шнурок, уже готовый продолжить.

— Подожди.

Сэм остановил брата, уперевшись ладонью в его живот. Дин посмотрел на его руку, чувствуя тепло прямо над членом, который собрался измерять.

— Давай… заключим сделку, - обыденно предложил Сэм.

Они спорили всегда и это предложение не казалось странным. Но то, как Сэм окинул его взглядом с головы до паха и облизнулся, отозвалось тупой пульсацией в затылке Дина, как предупреждение. Это говорило о том, что что-то не так. Этот молниеносный импульс в его голове и животе предупреждал Дина, что должно произойти что-то опасное, сродни утоплению, неважно, насколько он был пьян. Оно говорило: “Тупой говнюк, что ты творишь?” Но пьяный Дин не обратил внимание на предупреждение. Ну, или просто решил его проигнорировать.

— Отлично, - согласился он. — Сделка.

Сэм кивнул и начал диктовать условия.

— Как насчет того… Если у тебя меньше девяти дюймов, то я поведу тачку. В течение месяца.

— Хрен тебе! - выплюнул Дин без задней мысли. Но Сэм еще не закончил.

— А если у тебя больше девяти, то… Не знаю. Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь.

Дин прищурился. Было похоже, что он обдумывал все плюсы и минусы. Но на самом деле он не думал совсем.

— Все, что захочу? - повторил он.

— Все, что захочешь, - подтвердил Сэм. — В пределах разумного. И только на час.

Но Дина уже не волновало последнее уточнение. Победа уже была у него в руках. Выигрыш - вот что его волновало.

— Договорились, Сэмми. - Дин взлохматил волосы брата и ушел с широкой ухмылкой, уверенный в победе.

Он скрылся в ванной, расстегивая штаны, и, обхватив левой рукой свой член, принялся дрочить. Он застонал, чувствуя, как он становится тверже и больше. Минуты через две он посмотрел вниз на свой толстый и налитой член. Достаточно ли он большой?  
Дин закрыл глаза и подвигал рукой еще несколько раз. Все же на кону была его честь и спор, который он обязан выиграть. Сэм под его командованием на целый час! Он мог заставить мелкого заняться стиркой или мытьем машины. Черт, мысли о сидящем в уголке Сэме, тихом и не достающим его, почти заставили Дина кончить.

Но самая важная часть, на самом деле важная - это возможность доказать, что он больше этого дурацкого куска силикона. И это никак не было связано с тем, куда Сэм засовывает этот кусок силикона. Или с тем, сколько раз он в нем побывал. Или сколько раз он заставил Сэма кончать без рук. Все дело только лишь в размере. Он готов поклясться богом (который, как он надеялся, отошел и теперь не смотрит на них двоих), дело только лишь в размере.

Дин зарычал, дроча себе на грани боли. И в конце-концов снова открыл глаза, решив, что готов.

Дин размотал шнурок и измерил толщину, завязав узелок, а затем растянул шнурок в длину. Он начал от темных волос в паху и закончил на налившейся кровью головке, прищурившись. Тут больше девяти? Он не мог сказать точно, но он был большим. Так что Дин завязал второй узелок и сложил шнурок пополам в своей ладони. Он натянул штаны и вышел. Не время заканчивать начатое, на кону победа в споре.

Когда Дин вернулся из ванной, Сэм терпеливо сидел с рулеткой в руках. Дин передал ему шнурок, и тот начал измерять отрезки, отмеченные братом. На мгновение он заметил очевидные очертания члена брата под тканью джинсов.

— Четыре с половиной в обхват, - сообщил Сэм, впечатленно хмыкнув.

Дин чувствовал волнение, его член болел.

— И… восемь с тремя четвертями в длину.

Дин моргнул. Тридцатисекундная задержка.

— Что? - спросил он, вырвав из рук брата шнурок и рулетку.

— Восемь и три четверти, - повторил Сэм с ухмылкой мелкого паршивца. Он ждал, пока Дин перепроверит, и думал, что как бы тот не растянул шнурок, девять дюймов все равно не получится.

— Это неправильно, - возмутился Дин, не смотря на факты. Он на четверть проиграл слоновьему дилдо Сэма. Неприемлемо.

— Ну, это было весело, - показушно зевнул Сэм, как будто микро-член Дина вызывал у него скуку. — Тем не менее, надеюсь, тебе понравится Pearl Jam. Я как раз купил новую кассету и планирую ее послушать.

— Пошел ты! - рявкнул Дин. — Я просто недостаточно возбужден, понятно? Хренов алкоголь ведь может быть причиной этому. Так и есть!

Сэм на мгновение задумался, многозначительно глядя на явные очертания члена брата под тканью джинсов.

— Может, - согласился он. — Но… не похоже, что у тебя есть проблемы с этим, Дин.

— Не похоже, что у тебя есть проблемы с этим, Дин, - передразнил старший. Дин увлекся этим чуть сильнее, чем следовало, но он знал, что он больше, чем этот кусок пластика. Он знал это!

— На хуй все, - заключил Дин и упал спиной на кровать рядом с Сэмом. Он не собирался так просто сдаваться, особенно тогда, когда брат собрался целый месяц пытать его песнями отказавшейся от гранжа группы. Так что он стащил штаны и начал в отчаяньи дрочить. Он был груб с собой. Движения сухой ладони не были приятными, но он не собирался останавливаться. Он или добьется того, что получит не менее девяти дюймов при измерении, или сдохнет. Не важно, что из этого получится первым.

— Тебе же больно, - услышал младшего брата Дин.

— Заткнись. - Его глаза были закрыты. Он пытался абстрагироваться от присутствия Сэма. Он занимается важным делом, и Сэму придется с этим смириться.

— Тебе правда не нужно это делать.

— Заткнись, Сэм!

А затем Дин почувствовал на груди тяжесть руки брата, которой тот придавливал его к кровати. Он инстинктивно попытался сесть. Он распахнул глаза и ухватил Сэма, который, не оставляя Дину и шанса остановить его, опустил голову и обхватил губами его член.  
Дин громко выдохнул. Его мысли окончательно исчезли из головы. Он вслепую протянул руку и вцепился в волосы Сэма, собираясь оттянуть его от себя, но брат продолжал прижимать его к кровати, не позволяя ему это сделать. Дин замер, молча глядя огромными глазами, как Сэм двигает головой, заглатывая член, как хренов профессионал. Он чувствовал его губы и язык, чувствовал, как задевает его глотку, и это практически заставило его закатить глаза от удовольствия. Все мысли кричали о том, что он не должен на это смотреть. Почему он ничего не делает и почему он до сих пор возбужден?

— Вот так лучше, - сказал Сэм, наконец-то оторвавшись, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Его дыхание было сбивчивым, а губы припухшие и красные, но брат выглядел спокойным, когда сел и снова потянулся к рулетке.

Дин так и остался лежать, когда матрас под ним двинулся. Его рука вяло обмякла, выпуская из хватки волосы Сэма. Шокированный, он не пошевелился даже тогда, когда Сэм снова сел рядом с ним.

— Посмотрим, - осторожно сказал он. Он взял в руки член Дина и развернул рулетку. — Я думаю, ты просто неправильно снимал мерки. Надо было измерять под ним, а не над ним. Что значит… Вау, Дин, у тебя почти девять с половиной!

Дин молчал. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что сейчас происходит, и его мозг с тридцатисекундной задержки ушел на перезагрузку. Тело ощущалось как будто не своим, не воспринимая ничего, кроме больших и нежных рук Сэма, осторожно гладящих его. Он уже был близок к тому, чтобы кончить, и не важно, хочет он этого или нет. Он был на самом краю.

Сэм смотрел на него сквозь полуопущенные веки, рулетка беззвучно упала на пол.

— Я помогу тебе, ладно? - тихо сказал он.

Дин безмолвно открыл рот. Связь между мозгом и членом оборвалась, как и между тем, что он хотел и тем, что собирался сказать. Он просто лежал, пойманный в мучительной неопределенности.

— Ладно, - повторил Сэм, как будто он мог с легкостью прочитать, что было в самых потаенных и темных мыслях Дина. Он заправил мешающиеся волосы за уши и наклонился, чтобы вобрать в рот член брата.

Дин пялился в потолок, стискивая в кулаках простыни и зная, что с утра он может во всем обвинить алкоголь.


	6. Chapter 6

Дождь лил, как из ведра, барабаня по их одинокой машине, едущей по трассе посреди ночи. Дворники бесполезно гоняли поток воды по ветровому стеклу. Они ехали практически вслепую, звук дождя оглушал, но педаль газа была практически вдавлена в пол.

— Дин, - прорычал младший. Сэм одной рукой цеплялся в кожаную обивку сидения, а второй упирался в крышу. Он обеспокоенно переводил взгляд со спидометра на то, что можно было разглядеть в окно, и обратно.

— Что? - с вызовом ответил Дин, стискивая в руках руль. Он подался вперед, вглядываясь в темноту, но все, что он мог увидеть - это прыгающий и мерцающий будто на поверхности озера свет фар.

— Тут поблизости можно остановиться и отдохнуть, - посоветовал Сэм. — Сверни здесь. Мы должны переждать дождь.

— Доедем! - возразил Дин.

— Но ты даже не видишь, куда едешь!

Дин ударил по тормозам. Для этого не было никакой причины, кроме той, что Дин уже был сыт по горло, он задолбался, он хотел проветриться.

Прошло две недели, три штата, бесчисленное количество обедов и несколько охот, но они еще ни разу не говорили о том, что произошло в Небраске. Дин продолжал думать о губах Сэма на своем члене, о том, как он заглатывал его. Он продолжал думать об остекленевшем взгляде брата, когда подтвердилось, насколько у Дина большой член. Блядь. Все эти детали всплывали тогда, когда он не ожидал. Когда они стояли в очереди за фаст фудом, и Сэм легко прикоснулся к его плечу. Когда Сэм собирал вещи, держа в своих огромных руках сумку с огромным членом внутри.

Он бы и мог смириться с этим, но не когда Сэм так себя вел. Что до этого, Сэм вообще никак не отреагировал. Его младший брат, отсосавший ему, как профи, просто проснулся на следующее утро и занялся своими делами, будто ничего не произошло. И это Сэм-то? С щенячьим взглядом, Сэм-“подержимся за ручки и поговорим о чувствах”. Обыденно нашел им охоту, как будто это не он обхватывал губами член Дина и глотал его сперму.

Это сводило Дина с ума, заставляло чувствовать клаустрофобию. Сэм был рядом, Сэм был в его мыслях. Он никогда не задумывался, что так было всегда.

Внезапно этого стало слишком много, так что Дин ударил по тормозам, будто брал тайм-аут в самый разгар игры.

Конечно же, это была плохая идея.

Машина взвизгнула и накренилась. Дин выкрутил руль, но бесполезно - он даже не видел, куда едет. Машина слетела с дороги, и сердце Дина чуть ли не выпрыгнуло из груди. Они вылетели с асфальта и резко и рвано остановились. На минуту повисла тишина, было слышно только их сбившееся дыхание и биение сердец.

— Ты в порядке? - спросил Дин.

— Да, - выдохнул Сэм.

Дин распахнул дверь, чтобы проверить машину. Он поморщился от того, как дождь тут же забарабанил по его плечам - он совсем забыл про погоду. Дин приставил ладонь ко лбу козырьком, прикрывая глаза от дождя, и осмотрел повреждения.

Им повезло, могло быть и хуже, но Детка увязла в грязи по самое днище в десяти футах от обочины. Дин понял, что они крупно вляпались, потому что не было никакой возможности вытолкать машину отсюда.

— Пиздец, - прорычал Дин, не слыша даже самого себя сквозь шум дождя.

— Что там? - прокричал Сэм, высунув голову из окна Импалы.

— Пиздец! - повторил Дин.

— Понял! - ответил Сэм и вернулся в машину.

Дин в негодовании одернул куртку, уже промокшую насквозь. Он не хотел возвращаться в машину к своему брату-дилдо-в-заднице, но погода была ужасной, так что пришлось залезть обратно.

— Я вызвал эвакуатор, - сообщил Сэм, закрывая телефон. — Но пока что мы тут застряли.

— Хочешь, чтоб я позволил какой-то там деревенщине трогать мою детку? Вот уж хрен! Будем ловить попутку, - заявил Дин, захлопывая дверь и закрывая их обоих в машине. — Следующий город только через десять миль.

— Какие попутки? - Сэм указал наружу. — Кроме нас тут никого нет. И не было.

Дин фыркнул. Он почувствовал дрожь и натянул посильнее куртку, но это не помогло.

— Не слышу от тебя других предложений. И вообще это все твоя вина.

— Ну да, конечно, Дин. - Сэм отвернулся к окну, пытаясь игнорировать брата. Какое же нелепое обвинение.

— Да, твоя. Ты начал это еще в Небраске, - уперся Дин. Дождь оглушал, воздух в машине можно было практически пощупать. Дин чувствовал себя, как воздушный шар, который вот-вот лопнет.

Сэм стиснул зубы, продолжая упорно пялиться в окно.

— Мы действительно станем обсуждать это сейчас? - тихо спросил он.

— Не знаю. Когда там твой эвакуатор приедет? - спросил Дин.

— Явно не через пару часов.

— Тогда да, мы обсудим это прямо сейчас. Ты отсосал мне, Сэм!

Он видел, как вздрогнул его брат.

— Да, я сделал это, - наконец-то сказал он. И, кажись, мелкий паршивец этим гордился.

— “Да, я сделал это”? - повторил за ним Дин.

— Я не знаю, что ты еще от меня ждешь услышать, - пожал плечами Сэм.

— Как насчет того, чтобы извиниться за то, что ты споил меня и отсосал мне? - воскликнул Дин.

Сэм покачал головой.

— Я не был пьян, - признался он. — Только ты. Я позволил тебе думать, что я напился.

Признание чувствовалось, как пощечина. Дин с открытым ртом пялился на своего хитрого брата.

— Не смотри так на меня, - нахмурился Сэм. — Ты точно так же поступил, когда захотел посмотреть, что у меня в сумке. А я… Я тоже хотел посмотреть.

Сэм вздернул подбородок, считая, что он прав.

— На мой член?

— Я не мог думать ни о чем другом, - нервно признался Сэм. — Особенно с тех пор, когда ты сказал, что она тебе не подошла. Та игрушка. А что насчет, ну, другого. Ты был напряжен, и я… пытался тебе помочь.

К концу своей речи Сэм уже не выглядел настолько уверенным в себе.

— Ага, всего лишь пытался быть хорошим братом, да? - сухо поинтересовался Дин.

— Ты первый нарушил границы, - напомнил Сэм. — Я знаю, что ты не единожды рылся в моей сумке с того раза. Но зачем? Тебя это так волнует?

— И что это тогда было? Мстительный отсос? - прорычал Дин. — Тем не менее, я рылся там, потому что мне кое-что надо было. А потом я заметил...

Сэм ждал, чуть приподнявшись на сидении, будто ему было неудобно.

— Что? Что ты там заметил?

Дин прищурился, не торопясь с ответом. Он внезапно развернулся и потянулся назад, к сумке Сэма. Он схватил ее за лямку и притянул к себе, пока Сэм не понял, что он собирается делать.

— Чувак! - воскликнул Сэм и принялся толкать и цепляться за Дина, пытаясь вырвать свою вещь из его рук. — В чем твоя проблема?!

Дин прижал сумку к груди, будто она была сделана из золота.

— Он ведь здесь, Сэмми? Скажи мне, что он здесь!

Сэм обхватил Дина руками, пытаясь перетянуть к себе сумку, и теперь они были зажаты в пространстве между передними сидениями. Дин толкнул локтем брата и сумел выбраться на заднее сидение. Он принялся открывать сумку, но Сэм забрался к нему, вырывая ее из рук.

— Прекрати, Дин!

— Что такое, Сэмми? Ты же сказал, что нет ничего, что я не видел раньше!

Дин оттолкнул Сэма и снова потянулся к сумке. Сэм преградил ему путь своими длинными ногами. Они снова стали бороться, пока каким-то образом Дин не оказался под братом, прижатый к задней дверце. Окно запотело, их дыхание было тяжелым, а Сэм разозлен.

— Оставь ее в покое, - предупредил Сэм. — Ты ведешь себя, как придурок!

— Тебя это заводит? - медленно и непринужденно ухмыльнулся Дин.

— Иди на хуй!

— Неа. Это не меня тут заводят члены, не так ли, Сэмми? Огромный член, и не важно, что он принадлежит твоему брату. - Он попытался спровоцировать Сэма, чтоб тот его отпустил, высвободил руку и ущипнул его за губу.

Сэм отвернул голову, но хватку не ослабил. Он снова стукнул Дина о дверцу, и его рука упала обратно.

— Ты не можешь показать мне тот член, не так ли, Сэм? - спросил Дин. — Потому что он в тебе.

Шок Сэма, казалось, можно было потрогать, и у Дина появилась секунда, чтобы одержать над ним верх. Он резко поднялся, наваливаясь и зажимая локтем шею Сэма, ловя его в идеальный захват. Уткнувшийся носом в кожаную обивку Сэм толкнул Дина в грудь, пытаясь высвободиться из его хватки, но у того был многолетний опыт надоедливого старшего брата, и Сэм, естественно, никуда не делся бы.

— Покажи мне его, - тяжело выдохнул Дин, удерживая дергающегося изо всех сил Сэма. — Покажи мне, мелкий.

— Пошел ты! - выплюнул Сэм, призывно виляя задницей в попытках освободиться.

— Я выиграл в споре, - напомнил Дин. — Так что ты сделаешь то, что я тебе сказал, пока не приехал эвакуатор.

— Это дольше часа!

— Пока не приедет эвакуатор! - настоял на своем Дин.

Сэм перестал вырываться. Он выгнул шею и снова проверил силу хватки Дина, только на этот раз не дергаясь так сильно.

— Дин, - проскулил он, давая Дину понять, что собирается сделать то, что тот хочет.

— Давай, мелкий, ты переступил черту, так что получай, что заслужил, - отчитал его Дин. — Покажи мне его.

— Не могу, - пробурчал Сэм в обивку сидения, такой жалкий. Дин дорожил этим моментом.

— Не можешь или не хочешь?

Сэм на какое-то время замолчал.

— Ты отпустишь меня наконец?

— Неа.

— Дин!

— Ты споил меня до такой степени, что я вытащил свой член, Сэм. Сейчас у тебя не самая выгодная позиция, так что поторапливайся!

Сэм еще немного повздыхал и поскулил, но потом очень-очень медленно повернулся, расстегнул ремень и молнию на джинсах.

— Вот так, - подбодрил Дин, поверхностно дыша. Когда тут стало так жарко?

Сэм спустил джинсы вместе с трусами. Он медленно обнажил изгиб своих ягодиц, где они разделялись. И тогда Дин увидел знакомое черное и широкое основание дилдо Сэма, торчащее из-под ткани одежды.

— Господи, - выдохнул Дин. — Ты и правда...

Он проверил, чтобы удостовериться, не вырвется ли Сэм, и задрал его влажную футболку и толстовку, обнажая больше кожи. Он огромными глазами смотрел на силиконовый член, разделяющий его брата напополам.

— Доволен? - проворчал Сэм и начал подтягивать штаны.

— Подожди-ка, - сказал Дин. Его пальцы скользнули по спине Сэма. Он провел рукой дальше и коснулся силиконового основания, тыкая в него так, будто оно сейчас выпрыгнет и укусит его.

— Что ты делаешь? - заскулил Сэм.

— Заткнись, - посоветовал Дин. Его пальцы снова скользнули вниз. В этот раз он смелее коснулся основания, надавливая на него и проталкивая дилдо как можно глубже в тело брата.

Сэм захныкал.

— Он весь внутри? - полюбопытствовал Дин. — И ты… вот так ездишь в моей машине, Сэмми?

— А что, нельзя? - с вызовом ответил Сэм, так и стоя задом кверху.

— Может быть, - предположил Дин. Он ухватил дилдо за основание и начал медленно вытягивать его. Сэм боролся с чувствами, боролся против него, но Дин протолкнул игрушку обратно, и Сэм замер, цепляясь пальцами за сидение и за старшего брата. Он застонал, и Дин ухмыльнулся.

— Нравится? Готов поспорить, что да. - Он с извращенным интересом наблюдал, как задница брата сжимается и расслабляется вокруг дилдо. Он снова потянул его наружу, почти до самого конца, пока не показалась головка. Это напомнило Дину ту игрушку, которую Сэм подарил ему, то усилие, которое ему потребовалось приложить, чтобы загнать в нее дилдо в первый раз. Дин облизнул губы и толкнул член обратно в Сэма.

Сэм застонал, выгибая спину, и нащупал уже твердый член Дина.

— Блядь, Сэмми, - выдохнул Дин, чувствуя, как кружится голова. Шум дождя отошел на второй план, а духота в машине ощущалась тяжестью в груди. Его хватка ослабла, и Сэм выскользнул из захвата. Но он не собирался сбегать. Стоя на коленях на заднем сидении, Сэм посмотрел на Дина, безмолвно прося сделать то, что не мог попросить вслух.

Дин с нежностью смотрел на брата, но при этом был чертовски смущен.

— Какая же ты отчаянная сучка, - мягко улыбнулся он. — Что случилось с переходом всех границ?

— Не знаю. Они у нас вообще были? — выдохнул Сэм, гладя толстый член брата. — Блядь, Дин.

— Черт. Веский аргумент, - простонал Дин, откинув назад голову. — Именно поэтому ты мой напарник-гик, а?

— Заткнись, - проворчал Сэм. Хватит уже дразнить. Сделав ставку на то, что брат не врежет ему по морде за такое, Сэм расстегнул штаны Дина, чуть ли не выдрав бегунок. Дин тут же подхватил инициативу, стаскивая штаны с бедер и высвобождая член. Сэм мгновенно обхватил его рукой и наделся на него ртом.

— Бля-ядь - простонал Дин, запрокидывая голову от действий брата.

Он подумал, что практически это его вина. Даже если брат и играл нечестно, чтобы заставить его снять штаны, то сам Дин постоянно ходил по этой грани. Он засомневался, а действительно ли все началось именно с этого дурацкого дилдо. Хотя именно эта силиконовая игрушка и подожгла пороховую бочку, что привело, ха, к этому. Когда Дин впервые нашел эту штуку, то был смертельно смущен, что было нормальной реакцией. Но сейчас он понял, что его беспокоило не то, что он не знал этот факт о Сэме, а то, как долго он об этом не знал. Все. Каждую пошлую деталь типа того, как губы Сэма растягиваются вокруг силиконового члена, или то, как волосы падают ему на глаза, когда он отсасывает. Только сейчас Сэм сосал его член, а не тот, поддельный, и его действительно интересовало, какие звуки может издавать младший брат, если хорошенько его трахнуть.

— Черт, - прорычал Дин, чувствуя, как задевает головкой члена его глотку. Он перевел взгляд, фокусируясь на том, как Сэм трахал себя. — Не думаешь, что этот член маловат для тебя, Сэмми?

Сэм застонал, и вибрация от его голоса заставила Дина дернуть бедрами.

— По-моему, твоей игрушке пора в отставку, - посоветовал он.  
Сэм поднял голову, облизывая припухшие и покрасневшие губы. Дин протянул руку, стирая с них слюну и утягивая его в поцелуй. Сэм простонал ему в рот и забрался к Дину на колени. Его ноги разъехались, и теперь уже ничего не удерживало игрушку. Дин услышал, как дилдо медленно выскользнуло из Сэма на пол.

— Оно тебе больше не нужно, - сказал он. — У тебя теперь есть мой член, Сэмми. Можешь объезжать меня так долго, сколько сможешь выдержать.

— Блядь, Дин, - заскулил Сэм. Он вжался в Дина, когда тот осторожно проник пальцами в его раскрытую игрушкой дырку. Сэм обхватил ладонями лицо Дина, отчаянно его целуя.

— Нам все еще нужна смазка. Из твоей сумки, - пробормотал Дин в поцелуй. — Даже если ты уже не девственник.

Сэм кивнул, глядя на Дина мутным от желания взглядом. Он соскользнул с колен брата и подобрал сумку, доставая оттуда смазку и презерватив. Сэму потребовалось еще немного времени, чтобы вывернуться из собственных джинсов и вновь оседлать Дина, передавая ему свои находки.

Дин проворно разорвал упаковку презерватива, раскатывая его по члену.

— И презервативы тоже? Всегда ко всему готов, да, Сэмми?

— Они помогают держать игрушку в чистоте, - невинно сказал Сэм, выдавливая смазку на пальцы и внутрь себя. Дин усмехнулся, обильно смазывая свой член.

— Готов? - закончив, спросил он, стискивая бедра брата.

Сэм кивнул, направляя член Дина в себя и медленно опускаясь на него.

Дин резко выдохнул. Он чувствовал сопротивление, как тогда с игрушкой, и на секунду заволновался, что не сможет трахнуть своего брата. Но потом Сэм раскрылся, принимая его так же нетерпеливо, как и своим ртом.

— А-ах! - простонал Дин, когда Сэм полностью сел на него, быстрее, чем он смог об этом подумать. Немногие девчонки могли принять его без всякой подготовки, и это никогда не заканчивалось хорошо. Но Сэмми. Его привередливый, чудной и хорошо подготовленный Сэмми был более, чем готов для его девятидюймового члена. — Блядь!

— Дин! - простонал Сэм, как будто что-то разделяло его напополам. Хотя… — Боже, ты такой огромный. О, боже!

Дин осторожно толкнулся внутрь своего брата, давая ему время привыкнуть. И тут он заметил движение в низу его живота, небольшую выпуклость. Дин протянул руку, чтобы коснуться ее, и тут же все понял.

— Господи, - выдохнул Дин. Он прижал ладонь к животу Сэма и толкнулся бедрами вверх, медленно трахая его. Он мог ощущать, как его член двигается внутри брата. — Боже, Сэмми, ты беременен моим членом.

Сэм засмеялся на выдохе.

— Заткнись и трахни меня, - скомандовал он.

Дин обхватил Сэма руками и дал ему то, что он хотел: огромный член, трахающий его зад. Сэм вскрикнул и ухватился за Дина, сжимаясь. Дин трахал своего брата, совсем не сдерживаясь. Сэм издавал самые непристойные звуки, а их машина раскачивалась. Он одной рукой держался за сидение, а второй за Дина, наваливаясь на него, но тому было наплевать, он снова и снова врывался в тело брата.

Задница у Сэма была упругой и нетерпеливо принимала вбивающийся в нее член, и это сводило Дина с ума. Он еще никогда такого не испытывал и боялся, что может слишком быстро кончить, но вдруг почувствовал на своем животе влагу, понимая, что его младший брат только что кончил от его члена в заднице. И он не стал сдерживаться. Он перевернул Сэма на спину, трахая его, как какой-то подросток, наконец-то дорвавшийся до секса.

Войдя в Сэма по самые яйца, он почувствовал, как земля и небо перевернулись. Буквально. Машина накренилась вперед, сбрасывая их обоих на пол.

— Что это, черт возьми, такое? - возмутился Дин, отползая вправо, когда машина сама собой задом поднялась в воздух.

Сквозь звуки дождя они услышали сигнал эвакуатора и звук подъемника, который поднимал автомобиль.

— Господи, - выдохнул Сэм. — Это эвакуатор!

Дин проследил взглядом, как сэмово дилдо покатилось под сидения прямо в переднюю часть машины, и заржал.


End file.
